


Couples Quiz

by Julybb94



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julybb94/pseuds/Julybb94
Summary: When Maddie and Chim take a couples quiz, Buck says he could do better answering questions about Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1055





	Couples Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just fluff and me being in love with these boys. Sorry about any typos/mistakes. Just a cute prompt that I could see totally being accurate because these two have such a clear connection. Enjoy! :)

Buck smiles as he hears echoes of laugher coming from the loft of the fire house. He jogs up the stairs and feels his smile grow as he takes in the scene in front of him. Maddie and Chim are sitting together on the couch. Eddie is standing behind the two of them and is leaning over pointing at something on Chim’s phone. Eddie lets out a laugh as Maddie’s jaw drops and she shoves Chimney playfully. 

“I cannot believe you would say that! We are not going to get a good score if you keep that up!” Maddie says, shaking her head. “Eddie is going to think we don’t know each other at all!” “I thought that was your favorite movie, you always want to watch it!” Chimney adds and gives Eddie a sheepish look. 

Buck smirks at the three of them and waves as he walks to the kitchen to grab something to snack on. He joins Eddie standing behind the couch and leans in to read Chimney’s phone as he takes a bite of his apple. As he chews loudly, Chimney shoots him an annoyed glance. “What’re you guys reading?” He asks as he takes another bite of his apple, ignoring Chimney’s repulsed expression. 

“They’re taking a couples quiz online to see how well they know each other.” Eddie explains. He leans in close to Buck and half whispers, “It’s not going very well, Chim sucks at guessing.” Maddie laughs and declares, “I will have you know that I’m not doing that bad. It’s Chim that’s struggling.” Chimney runs a nervous hand through his hair. 

Buck laughs as Eddie reads the next question aloud, “What is your partner’s biggest pet peeve?” All three sets of eyes look to Chim and he taps his chin nervously and shoots a sideways glance at Maddie. Buck takes another bite of his apple and begins to hum the jeopardy theme music loudly causing Eddie to laugh.

Maddie folds her arms over her chest and tilts her head to the side as she watches Chimney contemplate the answer. Chim clears his throat and sighs. “Okay, I think I got this. I would have to say that your biggest pet peeve would be when people chew with their mouths open?” Chimney answers in a questioning voice as he shoots Buck a glare. Buck is in the middle of taking a huge bite of his apple. He pauses momentarily, glares at Chimney and takes a long, slow bite of his apple. Eddie laughs again and shoves Buck gently. 

Maddie drops her face into her hands as Eddie reads her answer. “Actually, Maddie’s biggest pet peeve is when people are chronically late.” Eddie informs Chimney. Chimney winces and peeks over at Maddie. “I should have known that one, you are constantly complaining when your nuisance of a brother is never on time.” Chimney says shaking his head. 

“Ha-ha” Buck says as he walks over to the kitchen to ditch the apple core and wash his hands. “Why are you guys taking a couples quiz anyway? It’s pretty clear you guys are in love. Those questions are pointless and don’t prove whether or not you guys know or care about each other.” He says matter-of-factly.

Maddie smiles at him softly and stands up. She rubs her hands playfully in Chimney’s hair and picks up her purse. “My coworker, Josh, has been obsessed with these quizzes and we are just taking it for fun. There are like 50 questions, and there is no way anyone knows their partner that well to get all of the answers right.” She says with a small shrug. “Although knowing your partner’s favorite movie might be common knowledge for most.” She glances in Chimney’s direction and Eddie turns toward Buck scrunching up his face and mouthing “yikes.” 

Buck laughs and shakes his head. “Chim, her favorite movie is 10 Things I Hate About You, just for future reference.” Chimney gives him a thumbs up scrolling through his phone.  
“What other questions are on that quiz? I bet I could answer most of those about you, Mads.” Buck says snatching the phone out of Chimney’s hand. 

Chim turns on the couch and takes the phone back. “It doesn’t count if it’s your sister, Buck, you grew up with her. Of course you would know a lot of those things about her. You would have to answer them about someone other than your sibling.” Maddie laughs and pulls her brother into a side hug." Maddie smirks at Buck. “He’s just worried that you’d beat his score of, what did you get on that quiz, Chim, 12?” Eddie laughs and nods. 

“You only got 12 answers right out of 50?!” Buck asks in disbelief. “That’s terrible! I bet that I could get more answers right for Eddie than that and you guys are in love.” He adds with a shake of his head. 

Chimney laughs and turns around on the couch excitedly. “Oh, you are on, it’s a hell of a lot harder than you think, Buckaroo!” Chimney hands over his phone to Eddie. Eddie takes it hesitantly and shoots Buck a concerned look. “Evan, you didn’t hear all of these questions, they are geared toward couples, there’s no way you are going to know all of these answers.” Buck waves Eddie off with quick shake of his hand and prompts him to continue by gesturing to the phone and raising his eyebrows. 

Eddie enters his answers which takes several minutes during which time Buck chats with Maddie and Chim. Bobby joins them and begins to cook dinner when Eddie is finally finished and sighs handing the phone back to Chimney. 

“Okay Buck, are you ready to see how well you know your lover?” Chimney teases with a smirk. Buck rolls his eyes and smirks determinedly at Eddie. “Bring it.” 

Buck breezes through the first 15 questions with ease, not missing a single one. Granted they are all pretty easy and Buck can’t believe Chimney couldn’t answer all of those about Maddie because they were basics: Where is Eddie from, how many siblings he has, what his parents’ names are, his zodiac sign, etc. Buck grins at Chimney as the other man’s irritation continues to grow. 

“Finally, there is no way you will get this one.” Chim says. “What is the last thing Eddie does before he goes to sleep?” Buck opens his mouth and Chimney interrupts him “And you can’t say closes his eyes!” Maddie laughs and looks at Eddie. Eddie is leaning against the couch and smiling, arms folded across his chest. 

“That’s easy, dude, he always ends his night by stopping in Christopher’s room, giving him a kiss on the forehead, calls him superman, and tells him he loves him.” Buck says confidently as he looks over at Eddie. Eddie’s eyes close and his smile grows as Chimney sighs exasperatedly. 

“There’s no way you knew that, you two have to be cheating!” Chimney says throwing an annoyed glance at Maddie. “Where is Buck’s phone, they have to be texting the answers.” Maddie smiles and shakes her head. 

Bobby has stopped cooking and has joined the commotion as Buck continues his way through the quiz. “If Eddie could be anything other than a firefighter, what would he be?” Chimney asks holding up his phone and silently reads Eddie’s answer to himself before moving his eyes to stare at Buck.

Buck glances at Eddie who has opened his eyes at this point and stares back at Buck intensely. “If Eddie were not a fire fighter...” Buck ponders aloud. “If Eddie couldn’t be a firefighter, he would probably be in the medical field. I’m not sure if he said a doctor or a nurse.” Buck says looking at Eddie questioningly. “Do I have to be more specific?” Buck asks Chimney.

Chimney drops his head dejectedly. “Well, I would make you be, but his answer is literally ‘something in the medical field’ on here.” Chim says. Bobby laughs loudly and Maddie gives Buck a shocked look. 

“Evan, I am shocked, how on earth do you know all of this?” Maddie asks in disbelief. Buck smiles at his sister and nudges her gently. “Well, unlike some people, I actually listen.” 

They continue on and Buck answers every answer correctly. Eddie’s smile doesn’t fade throughout the interrogation and Buck can’t help but to smile back. 

“Well, I am thoroughly impressed” Bobby says when Buck answers the final question right. Bobby pats Buck on the back before returning to the kitchen to cook. “I guess you boys really do have each other’s backs.” He adds. 

Maddie smiles softly as she meets her brother’s eyes and throws her eyes toward Eddie. Buck follows her gaze and Eddie is blushing and messing around on his phone. Buck gives his sister a quizzical look which turns into a look of annoyance. “Stop” he whispers and stands quickly to head down the stairs. “Hey, Cap, let me know when dinner is ready? I’m going to go crash for a while.” 

“It’ll be about 45 minutes, I’ll come wake you up.” Bobby says absentmindedly as he moves around the kitchen with ease. 

Buck yawns as he finds his way to the nearest bunk, silently hoping that the alarm doesn’t go off so he can relax in peace. The second his head hits the pillow, he drifts off. It isn’t until he feels the bed dip slightly under the weight of another body does Buck get pulled from his sleep. He opens his eyes expecting it to be Bobby waking him up for dinner, but instead it’s Eddie smiling softly at him.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Eddie says teasingly.

“Is it dinner time?” Buck asks smiling sleepily up at his best friend.

Eddie smirks and shakes his head. “Not yet, but Bobby said it’s almost done.” Buck nods and slowly sits up stretching his arms and yawning. “Hey Buck, about earlier...” Eddie trails off quietly. Buck looks over at Eddie his eyebrows furrowing. 

“Earlier?” Buck asks confused. “You mean with the quiz thing?” 

Eddie nods and runs his hands through his hair. “Yeah, about that, I was really impressed that you knew all of that about me. Some of those things, I wasn’t even sure about myself.” Eddie says quietly, fidgeting his hands. 

Buck smiles at Eddie. “Of course I know you man, you are my best friend.” He slowly moves himself around Eddie to stand and stretch his legs. He silently curses himself for answering every answer correctly. Eddie probably thinks he is obsessed with him. 

“It’s just, Buck, I don’t think anyone has known me as well as you do. Not even Shannon..” Eddie says stealing a glance up at Evan before his eyes fall back to his fidgeting hands. 

“Man, I’m sure that’s not true. You and Shannon were married, you had a kid together.” Buck says as his smile falters and he tries to comfort him. Eddie waves Buck off to stop him. 

“That’s not where I am going with this, Buck.” Eddie takes a deep breath before standing and meeting Buck’s eye again. “You know me better than anyone and I like to think I know you pretty well too.” 

Buck feels his heart rate speed up as Eddie takes a calculated step toward him. He bites his bottom lip to keep himself from talking and ruining whatever it is Eddie is about to say. He watches as Eddie appears to be having a silent war with himself. When Buck can’t stand the silence any longer, he finally breaks it. “What is it Eds?” He returns to biting his lip and he watches as Eddie’s eyes catch the movement before returning to meet Buck’s gaze. 

“I want this to be more than just a best friend thing.” Eddie says quietly. It’s so quiet that Buck is almost positive he hasn’t heard him correctly. “But I’m guessing you knew that already.” 

“You want us to be more than friends?” Buck asks in disbelief before a small smile appears. Eddie holds his gaze as he nods slowly. Buck laughs happily as he takes a step forward and pulls Eddie close. “I’ll only say yes if you can get all 50 questions right on our couples quiz.” He kisses Eddie on the cheek as he feels the heat rising across his face. Eddie pulls him back as Buck begins to take a step back. He cradles Buck’s face in his hands and kisses him. The kiss is soft and everything Buck imagined. 

“Okay, you just have to beat Chim’s score.” Buck amends as Eddie rolls his eyes and laughs quietly. 

“Deal.”


End file.
